Tomato Soup
by Raccooneyed
Summary: Vegeta tricks Bulma into a 3 month gallivant through outter space, Goku wants another baby, and Piccolo falls deeply in love.


Tomato Soup

Chapter 1: Tricked and ticked.

Bulma stared heatedly at a smirking Vegeta.

"Right. You again." She huffed.

"Humph. I guess so."

"I can't help you. I won't help you."

"I need you, Bulma." Said Vegeta, defeatedly. "For my planet. For my people."

Bulma looked over her shoulder at the once proud saiyin prince.

"What is it?" She cleared her throat and made an effort to retain her steely composure.

"Come with me. I need you to look after my ship. I'll clothe you. I'll feed you. Whatever it takes."

"Right," Bulma thought. Vegeta's old ship needed constant repairs, and the technology wasn't duplicable, but the proud prince insisted on using his own ship, despite Dr. Briefs generous offer-a brand new ship, one of Dr. Briefs own designs. Something with cup holders.

"I have a life here on earth ya know. I'm not luggage. You can't just haul me off on one of your little adventures." Bulma lowered her head and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "None of us knew where you went...last time."

"I had business."

"What kind of business?"

"Personal business."

"It's rude ya know, coming back here when you need something. We aren't some 24 hour convenience store!"

"Look woman, you either come with me, or-"

"Or what?" Bulma folded her arms.

"Or I'll fix the ship myself."

"With what brain?" Bulma laughed. "Right. There has to be something in that big head of yours."

Vegeta grimaced.

"I command you to fix my ship!"

Bulma laughed. "You need a new pitch Vegeta. Maybe something involving a _pretty_ and a _please_. Commanding is for saiyins and soldiers."

"You earth women should learn some respect."

"You saiyin men should learn some manners." Said Bulma. "If you want your ship fixed, ask my dad. I'm on vacation."

"I'll give you anything-whatever you want, if you come with me."

Bulma paused to think. She didn't need anything from the proud saiyan prince, but she'd been dying to do research on interplanetary activity.

"I don't need anything from some alien man." Bulma turned up her nose at Vegeta.

"I am the prince of all saiyins!"

"A prince with the head of an extraterrestrial." Bulma snickered. "But I've been meaning to get some research done, and having a chauffeur would be nice."

"That settles it, then."

"Now wait a minute Vegeta. When are we leaving and for how long? People negotiate here on earth. This isn't some dictatorship."

"Three months."

"One, month."

Vegeta grimaced.

"I could tie you up and take you by force." Said Vegeta, waving Bulma off.

"I've got a mother with a killer right hook."

"Is that all?"

"And I've got Goku on speed dial."

"You don't say."

"Don't play tough with me Vegeta. Goku would turn your ass into moon dust."

Bulma started on the dishes, and turned her back to a smoldering Vegeta. "One month. It's my final offer."

"Fine, but we leave tomorrow afternoon. Start packing tonight. You earth women spend hours in front of a mirror."

"You could use a little one on one time with a hand mirror yourself."

"I don't need to look nice. I need to become stronger."

"A little of both wouldn't hurt." Bulma tugged at fabric of Vegeta's getup. "My father has some spare slacks and I could get you one of Yamcha's old t-shirt's."

"What I'm wearing is just fine."

"Right." Bulma dug in her purse. " _This_ is all I'll need."

Vegeta turned up his nose at the little white capsule-one of Dr. Brief's own inventions.

"I beg to differ. You'll need tools."

Bulma nodded. "This is my portable lab. It contains everything I'll need for the trip and then some. This'll give me extra time to work on my hair."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw a towel over his badly bruised shoulder.

"I'll be in the shower."

"Good, because you stink. P-u."

The next morning, Dr. Briefs gave Bulma the okay to spend a month on Vegeta's ship. Bulma was shocked. Dr. Brief's hardly even let her out of his sight for a minute, let alone a month, and with Vegeta-the self proclaimed saiyan prince, Vegeta?

"This will be a great opportunity for you Bulma. I'm so proud," said Mrs. Briefs, wrapping her arms around a squealing Bulma.

"You've been doing those workout dvd's again, haven't yo"in fact, I haveu dear?" Asked Dr. Briefs."Your hugs are, uh, rather tight."

"In fact, I have."

"Are you sure you guys will be alright without me?" Bulma asked, concerned.

"We're adults, Bulma. We'll manage." Said Dr. Briefs. He gave Bulma a quick peck on the cheek and sent her off with a few capsules of his own. "Vegeta will take good care of you I'm certain."

"I can take care of myself." Said Bulma. "I won't let some stuck up former prince ruin my research."

"And don't let your stuck up inner princess ruin Vegeta's-whatever."

Mrs. Briefs knew her daughter well. She was just like her after all-tough as nails, with a squishy soft interior. Her hard candy shell would melt, eventually.

"We'll have a big dinner tonight, before you two leave." Mrs. Briefs squealed. "You can invite your friends."

"We're leaving at noon, mother. "

"Then we'll have brunch."

"Mother..."

"My daughter will be gone for a month. The least I can do is make her brunch." Said Mrs. Brief's. "And whatever happened to that Yamcha?"

"Yamcha and I didn't work out. That's it." Said Bulma, bitterly. "That's it. Okay?"

"Okay honey. I forgot how dangerous curiosity is around here." She digressed. "I'll start on brunch."

"Brunch?" Asked Vegeta, still dripping wet from the shower. He regarded Mrs. briefs with a silent nod.

"Your supposed to dry off first." Said Bulma. A puddle of water gathered around Vegeta's bare feet.

"I used all the towels to stop the leak."

"You broke the sink again..." Bulma sighed. "AGAIN."

"Your fragile earth appliances are of no concern to me."

"Goku and the others will be over soon...for brunch."

"We don't have time for brunch."

"According to my mother we do."

Mrs. Briefs put out sandwiches for Goku and the clan. Vegeta did a few minor repairs on the ship while he waited.

There'd been a few bumps and bruises from his last space misadventure. He smiled to himself. Because of him, hundreds of planets were reduced to smoldering piles, and he'd gotten that much closer to surpassing Goku-super saiyan was finally within reach. He could feel the raw energy coursing through his royal veins.

"How can an idiot like kakarot be super saiyan before me." He glowered.

"Hey Vegeta!" Said Goku, waving excitedly at a frowning Vegeta from below. "You take good care of Bulma." He stuffed another sandwich between inflated jaws and smiled. "There's still a few left if you want some."

"No thanks." Vegeta grimaced. 'Kakarot-the proud earthling,' he thought, buffing out a few small scratches from his ship.

Goku considered himself an earthling, despite his saiyan heritage. He'd even had his tail removed to represent his new, human life. Vegeta was annoyed. Goku was the stronger saiyan, despite having helped create a half saiyan child, with a very human Chichi.

Krillin gave Bulma a pocketknife.

"Use wisely." He smiled warmly. There's wasn't anyone on the entire planter earth stronger than an angry Bulma. He knew she was more than capable of handling herself in an emergency, but just in case.

"Let's go, woman!" Shouted Vegeta, sitting at the helm of their broken ship.

"Hold your horses, Vegeta!" She could hardly believe shed agreed to spend an entire month on Vegeta's rusty old ship. A year ago, she'd almost died on planet Namek, no thanks to Vegeta-the overly proud saiyan Vegeta. She'd convinced herself that he'd changed. Everyone else seemed to think so too.

Bulma made sure she could get in touch with Goku there on earth if she needed him-two communicators, one for just in case.

"Let me know if there's any trouble at all, Bulma." Said Goku, kissing Bulma on the top of her head. He tousled her thick blue mane.

"I'll keep in touch." Bulma wore her favorite capsule corp jacket. It got cold in deep space.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you soon!" Bulma shouted. "Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Let's get a move on." Vegeta trifled with the ships motherboard. There was a rumble, and a brume of thick, black, smoke before the ship took off, straight up into the air. The two rocketed toward the blackness of space, and within minutes, were floating through the atmosphere on a pillow of the ship's exhaust.

Bulma took notes. It'd been so long-too long, since she'd been so close to the stars.

"Good." Said Vegeta, smirking. They rocketed toward the endlessness of space, and Vegeta's next casualty

"What's our first stop?" Asked Bulma.

"Certain doom." Vegeta, grinned. "We'll spend 3 months here in space. You'll keep my ship in working order, while I conquer another puny planet."

"We agreed on a month, Vegeta!"

"I do not negotiate with women, less of all a human woman."

"How dare you!"

"Never trust a prince."

"More like wannabe prince." Bulma barked. "I'm telling Goku."

"With this?" Vegeta held up Bulma's now, mangled communicator. He dropped the device, then trampled it with the heel of his booth.

"You-you bastard!" Bulma fumed. "You tricked me. I trusted you. We all trusted you."

"We have to learn from our mistakes."

"You can't just go around, destroying planets."

"I'll do whatever it takes to become super saiyan." Vegeta stalked closer to an angry Bulma. "I have to make sacrifices for what I believe in. In this case, I'm sacrificing my-"

"Integrity." Bulma finished. "You're a no good, dirty, rotten, misanthrope under the illusion of royalty. You're nothing more than a crook."

Vegeta reared back and struck Bulma, in a fit of blind rage.

"I didn't mean to-"

Bulma held her tomato red cheek.

"Humph." Vegeta groaned. "We're no longer on earth. You will act accordingly."

Bulma, breathless, stared out the window at a retreating earth. She'd made a mistake. A really, really, big mistake.

* * *

Goku stared down at Chi-chi's beautiful, long neck with dulled eyes.

"Oh, Chi-chi." He groaned, moving against her naked behind. It was the only time he could get CHi-chi to behave. The strong willed, tough as nails, Chichi, was the only Chi-chi he'd ever known. He still remembered the dark haired, 16 year old, girl-daughter of the ox-King.

A saiyins appetite for sex was never quenched.

Chi-chi held onto her pillow for dear life, as her inexorable husband banged her into near cardiac arrest.

"Goku, please. I can't."

"You will."

It was the only time Goku dared to be emphatic with his hard-bitten wife. He rested his hand against the back of Chi-chi's head and applied pressure, until she sank down, then steadied himself.

He was close.

"I want another baby Chi-chi." Goku groaned. "I'm going to stay inside this time. I'm going to give you everything I've got."

Chi-chi nodded absently. She'd name him Beau. In the fog of passion, she didn't mind having another little Goku running around the house. She liked the company when he and Gohan were off saving the world.

One final, weighty thrust and Goku exploded. Chi-chi cried out with the invasion of Goku's scorching hot seed. It nearly burned-the scorching white hot liquid. A saiyan emitted visible heat, much more than a human man.

The two collapsed.

"I can't wait for baby number two." Said Goku, beaming.

"Do saiyans actually mean what they say during sex?" Chi-chi said, rolling over.

"Of course we do. You agreed."

"There was a penis inside me. I've got no business making decisions under those conditions." Chi-chi went to grab a towel. "I'm taking a shower."

"But Chi-chi-"

"We're just not ready for another baby. It's stressful enough having you and Gohan away for weeks. I can't deal with another half saiyan hero."

"Fair enough I guess." Goku pouted.

Chi-chi stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Besides, Gohan had reeked havoc on her insides. She couldn't bare another half saiyan, half great ape childbirth, but she was young, and now was as good a time as any.

If Goku wanted a baby. She'd make him work for it.


End file.
